1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to a computer implemented method, a computer program product, and a data processing system. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a computer implemented method, a computer program product, and a data processing system for organizing task placement based on workload characterizations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Multiple processor computer systems are those in which more than one processing element or CPU is used to process a given workload. A multiple processor system may have two, four, or more processors within a computer cabinet or in several enclosures connected to form a single processing entity.
Symmetric multiprocessors (SMP) have shared memory that is accessible by all of the processors in the complex. Shared memory enables the task scheduling function of the system to assign a task to the processor that has the necessary resources for that task. Such resources may include input/output devices, such as displays, printers, or communication devices. In a symmetric multiprocessing system, the shared memory environment enables a task to be scheduled on a processor with a certain resource and later rescheduled through the shared memory to a different processor.